Thunderstorm Attack
Synopsis Uncle Grandpa And His Gang Has Forced To Get Thunderstorms Out Of The Sky. Character Appearences *Uncle Grandpa *Belly Bag *Pizza Steve *Mr. Gus *Giant Realistic Flying Tiger Transcript Opening *(Uncle Grandpa Head Zooms In) *Uncle Grandpa: I got a shortcut! *(Uncle Grandpa Head Explodes And Uncle Grandpa Logo With A Cartoon Network Original Is Showing) At the UG RV *Uncle Grandpa: sighs Yes sir, it was feeling great today. Fit as a fiddle. Wasn't it, Mr. Gus? *Mr. Gus: Yeah, Uncle Grandpa. It doesn't like to apology for the exercise to you. *Belly Bag: Yeah yeah right. True, true. But those are the same way that will be despicable kindness for the RV. And the most of that, It's all ours! *''Giant Realistic Flying Tiger roars.]'' *Uncle Grandpa: Yeah. This is the greatest Uncle Grandpa in town. *''thunderstorm roars so the gang will hear them. *Pizza Steve: What's that sound, Uncle G? There's something about a lightning? *Uncle Grandpa: Uhhhh... Hang on, you guys. I'll check. *''Grandpa is checking the window. And thunderstorm strikes.'' *Uncle Grandpa: gasps What was that horrible noise?!? *Mr. Gus: Uhhh, Phone call for Mr. Gus! *''Grandpa is raising his hand.'' *Mr. Gus: Get off the stage. *Uncle Grandpa: Uhhh, will you please excuse us for a one single moment? I've gonna.. finished up to the bathroom. *''Grandpa is going to the bathroom and looks at Mirror.'' *Uncle Grandpa: Okay, keep it together Uncle Grandpa. You try to be my best of yours. So.... If the thunderstorm attacks, we could just get themselves. *Alternate Universe Uncle Grandpa: Right, Uncle Grandpa. You can count on us. *''Universe Uncle Grandpa salutes Uncle Grandpa. Uncle Grandpa gets on the living room.'' *Uncle Grandpa: Ahem! Sooooo... what are you gonna do today? *Mr. Gus: This is bad! This thunderstorm is very very bad! *Pizza Steve: Yeah, Totally extremely bad, bro! *Uncle Grandpa: We should bring themselves. *Mr. Gus and Pizza Steve: Right? *''strikes the UG RV and the lights turned off.'' *Pizza Steve: Awww, Flippin' froglegs! What happened to the powers? *Uncle Grandpa: I think the power just ran out. But why does the thunderstorm strikes the power off?!? *Mr. Gus: For all the bad happen... the power just ran off, so the thunderstorm strikes the power off. And then... the thunderstorm is too very loud... OR WORSE! *Uncle Grandpa: gasps What can be worse to that?!? *Mr. Gus: We're gonna die for striking the gangs. *Uncle Grandpa: HOLY SMOKES!!! *''Grandpa is hiding the table.'' *Uncle Grandpa: This story is so terrible, Mr. Gus! *Mr. Gus: I know, Uncle Grandpa. Listen, I've should had a reason to tell you something about this weather. A thunderstorm, also known as an electrical storm, lightning storm, or thundershower, is a storm characterized by the presence of lightning and its acoustic effect on the Earth's atmosphere, known as thunder. Thunderstorms occur in a type of cloud known as a cumulonimbus. They are usually accompanied by strong winds, heavy rain, and sometimes snow, sleet, hail, or, in contrast, no precipitation at all. Thunderstorms may line up in a series or become a rain band, known as a squall line. Strong or severe thunderstorms include some of the most dangerous weather phenomena, including large hail, strong winds, and tornadoes. Some of the most persistent severe thunderstorms, known as super cells, rotate as do cyclones. While most thunderstorms move with the mean wind flow through the layer of the troposphere that they occupy, vertical wind shear sometimes causes a deviation in their course at a right angle to the wind shear direction. *Uncle Grandpa: Okay, take a moment if you can think of, you guys. We should probably know that- *''drips on the Uncle Grandpa.'' *Uncle Grandpa: What the? *''drips on the floor.'' *Uncle Grandpa: Whoopsie. *Pizza Steve: Ahohoho! No worries, Uncle G. Let Pizza Steve got this! *''Steve is putting a bucket on the floor so the floor cannot get wet.'' *Pizza Steve: Easy as pie. *''drips on the Pizza Steve.'' *Pizza Steve: Eh? What the SCALLOP!?? *''drips on the floor.'' *Pizza Steve: OH FLIPPIN' FROGLEGS! *Mr. Gus: Ahohoho! No need to worry about it, Little cheese. Let me handle this! *''Gus is putting another bucket on the floor so the floor cannot get wet.'' *Mr. Gus: Easy as pie. *''drips on the Mr. Gus.'' *Mr. Gus: E-Eh? What? *''drips on the floor.'' *Mr. Gus: OH, Pickle juice! *Uncle Grandpa: No need to worry about it, Mr. Gus. Let Uncle Grandpa handle this bad boy. *''Grandpa is putting another bucket on the floor so the floor cannot get wet.'' *Uncle Grandpa: Easy as pie. *''Grandpa and the gang laughs.'' *Mr. Gus: Now that's a great big bucket I've learned about the thunderstorm safety. *Uncle Grandpa: I'm afraid so, you guys. *Belly Bag: It will always for having a great day by having a business at those shacking off of this stuff. *Uncle Grandpa: Yeah, this will be the great thing about the weather. *Mr. Gus: What's the weather, Uncle Grandpa? *Uncle Grandpa: That one. *''thunderstorms roars loudly and Uncle Grandpa and the gang screams because they're afraid of thunderstorms.'' *Pizza Steve: We're too scared, bro! *Uncle Grandpa: You mean... WE'RE ALL TOO SCARED FOR THUNDERSTORMS!!! *Mr. Gus: Okay, no need to panic, guys. Let's go to the... uhhh... *Uncle Grandpa: To the bedroom, of course. Especially a raccoon and a squirrel. *Pizza Steve: Hmmm, True. True. *''thunderstorms roars loudly and Uncle Grandpa and the gang screams.'' *Mr. Gus: GO GO GO GO GO GO GO!!! *''Grandpa and the gang is running to the bedroom.'' *Mr. Gus: Ohhh, this is it! I've got stuck for the lightning and now the power ran out. There's nothing left to run. *Uncle Grandpa: Hmmmm, Wait a minute. That's it! Belly Bag, we'll you doing the game called Flash and bang. *Belly Bag: Oh boy, I just love playing a game called Flash and bang. *''Realistic Flying Tiger roars.'' *Mr. Gus: You're right, Giant Realistic Flying Tiger. We should playing a game called Flash and Bang. The higher we can count, the further away the thunderstorm is. *Uncle Grandpa: Smart choice, Mr. Gus. *''flashes the bedroom.'' *Mr. Gus: One... Two... Three... *''thunderstorm is banging.'' *Pizza Steve: Yeah, that's three. *''flashes the bedroom.'' *Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, Pizza Steve and Mr. Gus: One... Two... Three... Four... Five... *''thunderstorm is banging.'' *Mr. Gus: That’s five! The thunderstorm is going away. *''thunderstorm left and the sun is shining.'' *Pizza Steve: Man, The thunderstorm is over. *Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, Pizza Steve and Mr. Gus: YAAAAY!!!!!! *Mr. Gus: Thanks, Belly Bag for playing Flash and Bang. *Belly Bag: Awww, shucks! It was nothing. *Uncle Grandpa: Well, if that thunderstorm bangs... I've never seen so bad after all. *Pizza Steve: SEE? The plan worked and so as the puddles. *Uncle Grandpa: Oh boy! I love puddles! laughs *''Grandpa and the gang is jumping in puddles with boots.'' *Uncle Grandpa: I just love thunderstorms, don't you? laughs Intermission *Uncle Grandpa: You know that love to tame, because they look- *Two Uncle Grandpas: Exactly the same! *Uncle Grandpa: Hey, that rhymes. The Case of the Missing Uncle Grandpa Shoes *Uncle Grandpa: Good morning! I'm Uncle Grandpa! Listen! I need to talk about my shoes! MY SHOES ARE GOOOOONE!!!! *Belly Bag: Don't worry, Uncle Grandpa. I will find the case of the Uncle Grandpa's shoes. Hmmm..... Now, Drawers. *''Bag looks at the drawers.'' *Belly Bag: Maybe I'll go... the couch. *''Bag looks at the couch.'' *Belly Bag: Hmmm, not there. Maybe I'll go to the... Uuuummmmmmm..... the table.'' *''Bag looks at the table.'' *Belly Bag: Hmmmm, I know where you are! You're in the sank! *''Bag looks at the sank.'' *Belly Bag: Maybe it's nothing there, either. Hmmmmm... Hmmmm... gasps I've got it! I know where you are! You're under the table! *''Bag looks under the table.'' *Belly Bag: Maybe I'll go... to the closet. *''Bag looks at the closet.'' *Belly Bag: DANG IT! *Uncle Grandpa: sighs I guess you're right, Belly Bag. I guess I'll never get the case of my shoes. Awwww... *Belly Bag: But Uncle Grandpa, It's right there on his butt!" *Uncle Grandpa: gasps Could it be? *''Grandpa gets the shoes off of his butt and putting stinky shoes on his foot.'' *Belly Bag: Uhhh, okay. I guess you found it. *Uncle Grandpa: YEAH! It fits perfectly! Thanks to you, Belly Bag. *Belly Bag: Awww, thanks. *Uncle Grandpa: Anytime, Belly Bag. Anytime. That's what I call The Case of Uncle Grandpa's Shoes. It was a secret. laughs Intermission *Uncle Grandpa: Looney looney looney looney looney looney looney looney looney looney looney looney looney- *''Grandpa falls down to the floor.'' *Uncle Grandpa: sighs Looney. Category:Uncle Grandpa Own Episodes